Rita (6★)
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 30535 |idalt = |altname = Rita |no = 1124 |element = Earth |rarity = ★★★★★★ |cost = 25 |maxlv = 100 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 183 |animation_idle = 64 |animation_move = 64 |movespeed_attack = 8 |movespeed_skill = 8 |speedtype_attack = 1 |speedtype_skill = 1 |movetype_attack = 3 |movetype_skill = 3 |normal_frames = 73, 80, 87, 94, 101, 107, 113, 119, 125 |normal_distribute = 12, 11, 11, 11, 11, 11, 11, 11, 11 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 10, 20, 80, 95, 115, 125, 133, 141, 149, 157, 165 |bb_distribute = 8, 8, 7, 7, 7, 11, 10, 11, 10, 11, 10 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 190 |sbb_distribute = 100 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |description = A mage from the world of "Terca Lumireis," who is considered to be one of the brightest minds of a certain Blastia research facility there. After being falsely accused of stealing the Blastia she was studying, she decided to join Yuri in his travels in order to clear her name. However, even after she found evidence to prove her innocence, she continued her exploits with Yuri in order to further her own private research. These experiences led her to eventually loosen up, though she was unaware that the precious friendships she had formed would later become an essential part of what would save her world. |summon = You want me to work for you? Fine, but I plan to have you make it up to me, so you better be ready. |fusion = I've figured out how Fusion works. Now watch me develop more powerful artes than ever before! |evolution = I've grown into the person I am now because of who I was in the past. But change alone isn't good enough! You have to go beyond that! | hp_base = 4280 |atk_base = 1490 |def_base = 1350 |rec_base = 1440 | hp_lord = 6010 |atk_lord = 1980 |def_lord = 1810 |rec_lord = 1900 | hp_anima = 6752 |rec_anima = 1702 |atk_breaker = 2178 |def_breaker = 1612 |def_guardian = 2008 |rec_guardian = 1801 |def_oracle = 1711 |rec_oracle = 2197 | hp_bonus = 1000 |atk_bonus = 400 |def_bonus = 400 |rec_bonus = 400 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 9 |normaldc = 27 |ls = Magical Bee |lsdescription = 50% boost to Spark damage & boosts BC efficacy |lsnote = 30% boost to BC efficacy |lstype = Attack/Brave Burst |bb = Ruinous Drive: Zenith |bbdescription = 11 combo Earth attack on all foes & boosts Spark damage for 3 turns |bbnote = 50% boost |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 11 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 25 |bbdc = 11 |bbmultiplier = 220 |bbhits2 = |bbaoe2 = |bbdc2 = |bbmultiplier2 = |sbb = Ancient Catastrophe: Zenith |sbbdescription = Powerful Fire, Water, Earth, Thunder attack on all foes & considerably boosts Spark damage for 3 turns |sbbnote = 70% boost |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 1 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 20 |sbbdc = 20 |sbbmultiplier = 450 |sbbhits2 = |sbbaoe2 = |sbbdc2 = |sbbmultiplier2 = |ubb = |ubbdescription = |ubbnote = |ubbtype = |ubbhits = |ubbaoe = |ubbgauge = |ubbdc = |ubbmultiplier = |ubbhits2 = |ubbaoe2 = |ubbdc2 = |ubbmultiplier2 = |es = |esitem = |esdescription = |esnote = |evofrom = 30534 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evomats9 = |evoitem = |evoitem2 = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |omniskill1_cat = |omniskill1_1_sp = |omniskill1_1_desc = |omniskill1_1_note = |omniskill1_2_sp = |omniskill1_2_desc = |omniskill1_2_note = |omniskill1_3_sp = |omniskill1_3_desc = |omniskill1_3_note = |omniskill1_4_sp = |omniskill1_4_desc = |omniskill1_4_note = |omniskill1_5_sp = |omniskill1_5_desc = |omniskill1_5_note = |omniskill2_cat = |omniskill2_1_sp = |omniskill2_1_desc = |omniskill2_1_note = |omniskill2_2_sp = |omniskill2_2_desc = |omniskill2_2_note = |omniskill2_3_sp = |omniskill2_3_desc = |omniskill2_3_note = |omniskill2_4_sp = |omniskill2_4_desc = |omniskill2_4_note = |omniskill2_5_sp = |omniskill2_5_desc = |omniskill2_5_note = |omniskill3_cat = |omniskill3_1_sp = |omniskill3_1_desc = |omniskill3_1_note = |omniskill3_2_sp = |omniskill3_2_desc = |omniskill3_2_note = |omniskill3_3_sp = |omniskill3_3_desc = |omniskill3_3_note = |omniskill3_4_sp = |omniskill3_4_desc = |omniskill3_4_note = |omniskill3_5_sp = |omniskill3_5_desc = |omniskill3_5_note = |omniskill4_cat = |omniskill4_1_sp = |omniskill4_1_desc = |omniskill4_1_note = |omniskill4_2_sp = |omniskill4_2_desc = |omniskill4_2_note = |omniskill4_3_sp = |omniskill4_3_desc = |omniskill4_3_note = |omniskill4_4_sp = |omniskill4_4_desc = |omniskill4_4_note = |omniskill4_5_sp = |omniskill4_5_desc = |omniskill4_5_note = |omniskill5_cat = |omniskill5_1_sp = |omniskill5_1_desc = |omniskill5_1_note = |omniskill5_2_sp = |omniskill5_2_desc = |omniskill5_2_note = |omniskill5_3_sp = |omniskill5_3_desc = |omniskill5_3_note = |omniskill5_4_sp = |omniskill5_4_desc = |omniskill5_4_note = |omniskill5_5_sp = |omniskill5_5_desc = |omniskill5_5_note = |omniskill6_cat = |omniskill6_1_sp = |omniskill6_1_desc = |omniskill6_1_note = |omniskill6_2_sp = |omniskill6_2_desc = |omniskill6_2_note = |omniskill6_3_sp = |omniskill6_3_desc = |omniskill6_3_note = |omniskill6_4_sp = |omniskill6_4_desc = |omniskill6_4_note = |omniskill6_5_sp = |omniskill6_5_desc = |omniskill6_5_note = |howtoget = |notes = *This unit is from the game titled . |addcat = Tales of Link |addcatname = Rita3 }}